A Very Oliver Thanksgiving
by laurenwrites
Summary: Jade spends Thanksgiving with the Olivers in Canada, and it's far from her first time. Bade.


**So, you should know****… This is unnecessarily long, and very extremely fluffy. I love the idea of Jade not only spending the holidays with Beck's family, but also being a part of it. So that's what this is. I'm so sorry for the length; it's actually embarrassing. Also, if you need a family tree of sorts, I put a miniature one at the bottom for reference. Okay bye.**

* * *

Beck Oliver is pretty sure he's never been happier in his life.

His senior year of college has gone extremely well, as he has managed to maintain his grades. He's lucky enough to have a job (as a guest star on a popular TV show) waiting for him when he graduates in December. His favorite holiday, during which the entire day is about eating, is approaching—which additionally means that the annual Oliver Family Reunion that takes place every Thanksgiving is also imminent. And, best of all, he's living with and dating the girl he's been madly in love with since he was thirteen years old.

"Beck," calls this same girl from where she's making breakfast in their kitchen, "did you make sure to pack that sweater that your aunt got you for your birthday?" Just moments after the words leave her mouth, she watches her boyfriend emerge from their bedroom. He crosses the room to stand behind her, and wraps his arms around her torso so that she can rest against him.

"I don't like that sweater," he says the words she already knew he would. "It's itchy." Jade laughs and flips the pancake that sits on the griddle.

"I know you don't," she replies, feeling his chin come down to rest on her shoulder. "But Alex picked it out herself, and I think she'll be disappointed if she doesn't see it on you at least once throughout the week."

"Easy for you to say; Aunt Alex got you jewelry for _your_ birthday. You can't go wrong with jewelry."

Jade laughs. "You can, actually. But I liked the bracelets she got me, and I packed them. And you have to pack that sweater—so go find it, and when you come back, your breakfast will be ready." When Beck groans in dissent, she picks up the bag of morsels that sits to her right. "I'll put extra chocolate chips in your pancakes."

"Deal," he says, smiling as he kisses her shoulder before releasing his hold on her. He'd find a way to buy her the sun if she asked, so he supposes he can deal with the request to pack a sweater (no matter how dumb and itchy it is.)

Two hours later—after breakfast, a shower, and finalizing their suitcases—the couple heads to the lobby of their apartment complex. Beck's hand grips Jade's a little tighter when they step outside to catch a cab. It's forty degrees in New York City, but they're used to the weather after having been to school here for the past three and a half years. After hailing a taxi, Beck ensures that both of their bags make it into the trunk before sliding into the backseat with his girlfriend.

"JFK, please," he tells the driver, who's able to get them to the airport in a quick thirty minutes.

"So guess what?" Jade says as they get situated on the airplane.

"What?"

"When I was talking to your mom yesterday, she told me that Millie and Paul are letting Jackson bring his girlfriend along for the week."

Beck almost stops mid-way as he's putting his arm around her. "Wait, what?"

"He's been dating this girl for almost a year now. You remember; we met her over the summer when everyone went to Alex and Chase's lake house for Memorial Day."

"_Oh_, that one. Georgia, right?"

"Yeah. You made that joke about them being destined to be together because of their names, and I'm pretty sure you embarrassed the hell out of Jackson."

Beck chuckles at the memory. "That was a great joke! Jackson and Georgia—how much more can Fate do to put two people together?"

Jade rolls her eyes and brings her hand up to lace her fingers with his. "You're such a dork; I don't even know why I'm in love with you."

"But you are," he reminds her, leaning in for a kiss. "So, he's really bringing her? He's only fourteen—that's so young."

"Beck, we were fourteen when you brought me for the first time."

"That's different. We were different."

"We were freshmen in high school and we'd been together for a little over a year. How is that different?"

"I don't know. But if they're anything like we were, they're too young."

Jade's laughter ends with her grinning at him. "Babe, we hadn't had sex yet."

"We'd done plenty," he stands firm in his argument. "They're basically _babies_, Jade."

"You're being awfully defensive about this," she points out, still smiling.

"I don't like to think of my little, _baby_ cousin in such a serious relationship so young. It's weird."

"Okay, Mr. Innocent," Jade teases. She rests her head on his shoulder and his stance relaxes instantly. "I found the boy I wanted to be with at that age; maybe she did, too. Let's just wait to get to Canada before doing anymore judging, hm?"

After the two-hour flight and the hour of car time it takes to get to the Oliver home, Beck and Jade finally arrive at his grandparents' house. Peter and Alexandra Oliver have owned the beautiful, eight-bedroom abode that sits on over a hundred acres for nearly fifty years. What had started out as a humble, two-bedroom cabin has expanded over the years to become a place where all of their children and grandchildren can fit comfortably.

Peter and Alexandra raised their three children—Warren, Alex, and Millie—in the home, and had watched with joy as they grew up to move out, marry, and have children of their own. It was when the last of their babies, Millie, went off to college that they decided to make it a tradition of reunion in Canada each Thanksgiving.

When they enter from the freezing snow of the outdoors into the warm, inviting home, both Beck and Jade feel an overwhelming sense of comfort. They're greeted at the door by a very excited Sierra, who jumps first to hug Jade and then moves to her cousin. The eleven-year-old's parents, Beck's Aunt Alex and Uncle Chase (who are just slightly younger than his own parents) follow closely behind to welcome them in.

"Jade!" Alex exclaims while her husband greets their nephew. "How was the trip?"

"Not too bad. No delays for a snow storm this time," she answers with a smile. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just a couple of hours ago. Sierra hasn't stopped talking my ear off about how excited she is to show you her bracelet-making kit."

"She texted me a few pictures of some that she made earlier this week," Jade replies, earning a playful eye-roll and a grin from Alex.

"She's _obsessed_."

Before either girl gets the chance to say anything else, the group is whisked further inside for more hellos. Beck drops their bags by the staircase and follows his family into the larger living area. His grandfather is sitting in his chair, and Peter's face brightens significantly upon seeing Beck and his longtime girlfriend.

"There they are!" He says, rising from his seat. Once both of them have exchanged hugs with the well-respected patriarch, they notice that his wife has entered the room as well. She's grinning from ear to ear as she pulls Jade in for a hug.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you," Alexandra observes, pulling back to grip the younger girl's arms gently. She moves to her oldest grandson then, wrapping her arms around him and whispering something into his ear.

"Oh, hey guys!" Knox's voice vibrates through the room as he and his brother pound down the wooden stairs and into the living room. Sierra follows closely behind, having informed her older brothers of Beck and Jade's arrival from where they'd been playing ping-pong upstairs. Henry and Knox, the other two of Alex and Chase's three children, are the grandkids closest in age to Beck.

"Hey, man," Beck says, facing Henry first to hug him. "How's college treating you?"

"It's awesome," the eighteen-year-old (and new college freshman) answers. "The work is hard, but there are cute girls everywhere I look."

Beck laughs and nods his head knowingly. _There's been one cute girl in particular everywhere he's looked since the eighth grade._ "Do you know when everyone else is getting here? I know my parents said their plane doesn't land until the late afternoon."

"Uncle Paul and Aunt Millie should be here within the next hour, according to Jackson. Their flight was delayed but they've landed in Canada by now."

"Oh, okay. That sounds pretty good."

"Yeah. So how are you and Jade doing?"

"We're great," Beck replies happily. "I'm the happiest guy on the planet."

"Are you—"

"Beck," his grandmother calls, preventing Henry from saying another word. "Why don't you and Jade go get unpacked upstairs before more people get here and this place becomes a madhouse?" Beck smiles and promises his cousin that they'll finish the conversation before following Jade over to where they'd set down their suitcases.

Now that the house is so large, Alexandra takes pride in being able to divide up the bedrooms perfectly. For years, the grandchildren would split rooms between the boys and girls—Beck and his girlfriend included. Once the two were in college, though, the matriarch convinced her son and his wife to stop kidding themselves into thinking that the young couple was sleeping separately. When Beck and Jade arrived in Canada for the first time since graduating high school, Alexandra had kissed her grandson on the cheek and handed him a key to the last spare bedroom.

As they open the door to enter the cozy space, Beck puts their bags down by the dresser. The room, which has a private bathroom and a walk-in closet, also has a window above the bed that shows a beautiful view of the tall pine trees covered in snow. Just as Jade is about to take her toiletries and such into the bathroom, Beck tugs at her arm to pull her into him. A few kisses later and they're tumbling backwards onto the bed.

"Have I ever told you," Beck says, hovering over her, "how sexy it is that you're so close to my family?"

"Maybe once or twice," Jade lies, having heard it a dozen times before.

"Well, it is." He kisses her again, cradling her smaller body underneath his. "I can't wait to spend another Thanksgiving with you. I love you," he says, burying his face in her neck to kiss her sensitive spot.

Jade squirms as she lets out an uncharacteristic giggle. "Beck," she shrieks at the touch of where she's ticklish. "Beck—oh my god, Beck, stop," she laughs. When he finally relents and pulls his head up, he kisses her lips again. "We have to go back downstairs," she reminds him.

"I know, I just wanted you all to myself before the rest of my family gets here and everyone wants to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh, god," Jade sighs, rolling her eyes at his corny compliment. Beck, of course, is only grinning when they sit up together. "Come on, Romeo," she says as she pulls on his hand to stand up with her and exit the room. When the couple comes down just ten minutes after having gone upstairs, they make perfect timing for the arrival of more family.

"The Bennett's are here!" Knox announces as he watches the taxi pull up in front of the house. A few minutes later, Beck is opening the door for his Aunt Millie and her husband Paul. As greetings are exchanged and the couple's younger child (nine-year-old Brittany) runs into Sierra's open arms, Beck looks out the window to see Jackson leading his girlfriend towards the door. Instantly, he recognizes the look on the young girl's face. She's as nervous as a human being could possibly be.

"Hi, guys," Jackson says once he's entered the home. He brushes the snow out of his shaggy brown hair (which reminds everyone of what Beck had looked like at fourteen) and keeps his hand attached to the girl's beside him. "You guys remember Georgia, right?"

"Of course we do," Alex speaks up first, smiling warmly at the young girl. "Hi, sweetheart. It's great to see you."

"You too," she replies politely, and Jade remembers exactly what it feels like to be in Georgia's place.

When they were freshmen in high school, it had taken Beck close to two months to convince her to come with his family to Canada for the holiday. After getting her parents' permission and double-checking that Warren and Sadie (Beck's very supportive parents) actually _wanted _her to join them, Jade gave in. She met each of her boyfriend's aunts and uncles, all of his cousins (there were only four of them at the time), and his grandparents.

While they may have initially had reservations about her—what with her dark wardrobe, dry humor, biting sarcasm, and quiet nature—most of their doubt had disappeared by the end of the week. Jade returned the next year, and every year after that, and the Oliver family only fell more in love with her as time went on.

Within five minutes, everyone is dispersing from the entry hallway. Jackson has taken Georgia to introduce her to his grandparents; Sierra is helping Brittany carry her bag upstairs to their bedroom; and Henry and Knox are continuing their ping-pong game. "So tell me," Millie says, looping her arm through Jade's elbow as the women walk into the kitchen, "how dumb of a mom am I for letting Jackson bring his girlfriend? Paul was really shaky on the idea, but I told him Beck brought you for the first time at his age. Didn't he?"

Jade smiles reassuringly and nods her head. "We were fourteen, too."

"You guys were really serious, even then. That was almost ten years ago and I still remember how crazy Beck was about you." The younger girl's face flushes as Millie continues. "I don't think Jackson and Georgia are too serious, but they have been dating since January, so when he asked to bring her…I didn't see too much of a problem with it. She's a really sweet girl."

"I think it'll be just fine," Jade promises her honestly. "Sierra was talking earlier about how excited she is that Georgia will be sharing a room with her and Brittany. I think they like her—and those two are pretty tough to impress."

Millie laughs. "Good point." The mother of two moves on to ask Jade about her life: how school is, how her script writing is going, and how she and Beck have been. Before long, it's getting closer to dinnertime and everyone is hungry after a long day of travel. Lucky for her family's full appetites, Alexandra Oliver has already begun the preparation for their meal.

Warren and Sadie arrive from California just before dinner, and happily greet their son and Jade as well as the rest of the family. Everyone meets in the dining room to sit at the large, wooden table built by Peter himself. Since his wife had insisted on them having a table that would fit the entire family, he ensured that sixteen bodies could fit comfortably around the rectangular surface.

"Gran, this looks amazing," Beck says as his grandmother sets yet another plate of food in the center of the table. Soon everyone begins passing the trays to one another to ensure that each person gets some of everything that they want.

Jade, who's been a vegetarian since she was fifteen, is sure to thank Alexandra again for always making plenty of meat-free options. Before touching anything on her own plate, she turns to Sierra—who's sitting on the other side of her—to make sure she has enough nutritious foods. The eleven-year-old, due to her love of animals, decided to go vegetarian when she was just nine. Alex, worried about Sierra getting enough vitamins in her diet, had called Jade to ask for help and advice on what to feed her daughter.

"The sauce doesn't have meat in it, right?"

"Right," Jade answers with a smile. "It's one hundred percent vegetarian."

Sierra nods her head and takes a look at the older girl's plate. "Can you just put whatever you got on my plate, too? I think I'll like whatever you like."

"Sure I can," she says, fulfilling the request as quickly as she can.

"Thanks, Jade." Sierra looks up at her and gives her an adorable grin that almost exactly mirrors Beck's, and Jade gets—if just for a split second—a tiny glimpse at what their daughter could look like. Beck sees the little girl's smile, too, and, as if he's reading Jade's mind, sets a gentle hand on her thigh.

After dinner, it's a unanimous decision to get to bed earlier than usual. Between time changes, long flights, and a major increase in altitude, it's safe to say everyone is wiped out. Beck takes Jade's hand and leads her upstairs into their bedroom, where they begin their nightly routine. He's the first to get settled in the bed, but she's not far behind him when she crawls underneath the covers.

"So Georgia seems nice," Beck says, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend as she cuddles up next to him.

"I think so too. It's sweet how Jackson was so good about making her feel comfortable."

"We Oliver men do a pretty solid job of bringing the girls home," he laughs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And bringing you here to meet my family nine years ago was the best thing I ever did."

"The cheesy comments are hitting a new level today, babe."

"I think you like them."

"I think you're sleep deprived."

"Maybe I'm just really, really in love with you."

Jade laughs. "I guess that works, too." She stretches up to kiss him deeply before turning in his arms so that he can spoon her. "Goodnight, babe. I love you."

He nuzzles his head into her shoulder. "I love you more. Goodnight."

When Beck wakes the next morning, his arms still wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, he looks up at the window above the bed to see that it's snowing outside. Once Jade is awake, too, they spend some time cuddling underneath the warmth of the covers before deciding to head downstairs for breakfast. Still both dressed the long pants and thermal long-sleeved shirts that comprise their pajamas, they make their way down the stairs to find a comfortable morning scene.

While Alexandra and Peter are cooking up plenty of eggs, bacon, biscuits, and the like, their grandchildren are all strewn across the furniture watching the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving movie.

"Morning, Gran," Jade says with a tired smile before half-hugging the older woman and moving to the coffee maker. She fixes one mug for her and one for Beck, thanks his grandparents, and moves back over to where her boyfriend has made himself comfortable in one of the barstools facing the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sadie Oliver's voice comes from where she's entering the room. She stops to kiss both Beck's and Jade's cheeks before moving to get coffee of her own and joining them to sit at the bar.

Beck's mother, having known her son's girlfriend for nearly ten years now, has been nothing but fond of the younger girl since meeting her at the tender age of thirteen. She'd loved the spark she saw in Beck when Jade started dating him. Her normally unemotional, pacified son grew a passion in him that Sadie and Warren had never seen before. He was more confident in himself, he smiled more often, and it wasn't hard for anyone to see just how happy the two of them made each other.

As Jade grew older and became an unofficial member of the Oliver family, she found herself developing a close relationship with Sadie—one that she had initially tried to reject. Years of being invited to celebrate holidays, come over for dinner, take vacations, or even just spend time with the Olivers resulted in Jade seeing the woman as the closest thing to a mother figure she'd ever had.

"How was your meeting with that writing director, darling?" Sadie asks her before taking a sip of her warm coffee.

"I wasn't too interested," Jade answers, thinking back to the brief meeting she'd been invited to and attended just the day before she and Beck had left for Canada. "Once I finish the script, he wanted me to sell it over to him completely. I'd have no say in what happened to it from then, so I told them no."

"Good. You're too brilliant to be coaxed into losing the reigns on such a wonderful piece of work," Sadie replies with a smile. "I'm telling you, I think that—once you graduate in December—you're going to turn that script into a film. You'll be the writer, director, producer, and probably the star, too," she laughs, earning a grin from both Beck and Jade.

"We'll see," the younger woman says, but the glimmer in her eye is enough for Sadie to see just how much Jade thrives off of praise and appreciation—something she rarely received growing up. "Maybe Beck will be my lead actor. How would you feel about playing the serial killer?" She asks, turning her head towards her smiling boyfriend.

Beck scoots out of his seat and begins to stand. "Babe, I'd play a dog if it meant I got to be in your movie." He kisses her temple modestly and picks up her coffee mug to go refill it how she likes, and Sadie knows that her son has never been more smitten with anything or anyone in his life.

The next day is the one before Thanksgiving, and it's late afternoon when Beck and Jade decide make a proposition to his Aunt Millie and Uncle Paul.

"You…want to take them with you? Are you sure about that?"

"We're sure," Beck answers his aunt with a warm smile.

"You really want to be stuck with a couple of fourteen-year-olds on your one night to have some alone time?" Paul looks at both of them in the eye, searching for any sign of discontent or hesitation.

"We'll have a good time," Jade promises. "If it's okay with you, we'd love to take them."

Millie exchanges a glance with her husband before shrugging her shoulders. "If you guys really don't mind, I think that they would be thrilled to go."

"Great!" Beck earns a grin from his aunt and uncle, and the plan is set into action. Within twenty minutes, the younger couple is approaching Jackson and Georgia, who are competing in a game of ping-pong against each other. "So," Beck says, grabbing their attention, "how'd you guys like to go on a double date?"

An hour later, they're dressed in their warmest clothes and ready to head into the town. Beck receives permission to borrow his grandfather's truck to drive the four of them, and he's the last one to make it to the car after a brief conversation with Peter and Alexandra. The ride to the city is roughly thirty minutes, but the time seems to fly by as the ride is chalk-full of lively conversation. It isn't lost on Beck, Jade, or Jackson that Georgia has seemed to come out of her shell in the smaller atmosphere.

Even a mile away from Beck pulling into the parking lot in front of the large field, the four of them can see the bright and shining lights that radiate from where the festival is being held. It's only when they actually get the chance to start walking around the grounds that they get a good look at all of the intricacies. There's a ferris wheel, tons of food booths, and lights everywhere they look.

Jackson takes Georgia's hand, and the lead, by starting down the field. Beck wraps an arm around Jade, who leans her head on his shoulder and brings her hand up to entwine their fingers. They follow behind the younger couple, giving just enough space to keep an eye on them while still being able to feel alone.

"I remember when that was us," Beck says sentimentally, and Jade would probably roll her eyes if she wasn't just so damn happy in the moment. "When we were fourteen," he continues, "and awkward and nervous and newly in love. But, _god_, I was so in love with you."

"Your hands were so sweaty," Jade says, and he can hear the smile in her voice. "I'm pretty sure that you lost a gallon of sweat through your hands the first time you introduced me to your family when I came for Thanksgiving."

Beck laughs heartily. "I was worried that you wouldn't like them, and that you wouldn't want to come back."

"And nine years later, look where we are," she replies, looking up to meet his eyes. Beck stops to kiss her, and decides quickly that he's much more comfortable (and significantly warmer) when his lips are on hers. "Mmm," Jade sighs a smile against his lips as they pull away. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He takes one look to his left to see that Jackson has stopped to buy his girlfriend a hot chocolate, and relishes in the fact that he and Jade have more time to kill.

Twenty minutes before the Christmas Lights Show is scheduled to start, Jade and Georgia decide to make a quick trip to the restroom. The guys, left to themselves, decide to get spots for the show while they wait.

"Hey, Beck?"

"What's up?" The twenty-one-year-old sticks his hands in his coat pockets for extra warmth and looks at his younger cousin.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Jackson's thick, brown hair is sticking out of his beanie and Beck is sure he's looking at a miniature version of himself. According to Jade, they even have the same "thinking face"—something Beck is noticing for himself for the first time. "Well, okay," he starts. "I like Georgia. A lot. But she's really cool, and sometimes I worry that… I dunno, that I'm not…enough. Enough to make her like me, or to make her stay. Do you know what I mean?"

Beck smiles at him. "I know what you mean. I had the same feeling about Jade when I was your age."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah. Jade was _way _cooler than me. She still is! She's creative and talented and passionate; I'm nowhere near her level."

"I'm pretty sure she still loves you, though," Jackson reminds him, making Beck laugh.

"And for that, I am one lucky guy. As for you—don't worry about not being enough for her. Trust me, she likes you. I can tell."

"Thanks, Beck. Got any good date ideas? After almost a year, I'm fresh out."

Beck grins as Jackson's comment triggers memories of all of the different dates he's taken his own girlfriend on over the years. "Take her to a Christmas tree farm, or to decorate gingerbread houses. Go hiking without a map; try midnight bowling; take a cooking class together. Volunteer at a pet shelter, or take salsa-dancing lessons. One time, Jade and I went to this freaky psychic place in LA and got our fortunes told. Apparently we're having eight kids," he laughs, sending Jackson into a fit of laughter as well. "We ended up getting kicked out after Jade kicked the psychic in the shin, but the veggie burgers we had after that were good enough to make up for it."

"Veggie burgers?" Jackson's facial expression turns to one of disgust.

"Oh, yeah—that's another good dating tip. Do things that _she's_ passionate about, too. I thought I was going to die the first time I offered to go with Jade to one of her weird vegan restaurants, but it turns out that not all healthy food tastes like dirt!"

"Could have fooled me," the younger boy says. "But, thanks. That was actually really helpful."

"Anytime, kid. Speaking of Jade, actually, I'm going to let you in on a secret." Just as Beck opens his mouth to reveal what he'd planned to say, Jade and Georgia appear behind them. He diverts his attention back to his girlfriend instead, winking at Jackson as if he's promising to return to the discussion later.

It's halfway through the lights show when the fourteen-year-old realizes the secret that Beck had been ready to tell him. After seeing from the corner of his eye as his cousin sweet-talked into Jade's ear, he and Georgia both turn to see Beck kneeling in front of his girlfriend. Her hand is covering her mouth and her eyes are wide as she looks down at the ring that Alexandra Oliver had given her grandson for Jade.

She nods her head yes almost instantly, and Jackson squeezes Georgia's hand a little tighter at the thought of maybe, someday, sharing that moment with her. Once Beck has slid the gorgeous, antique ring onto Jade's finger, he rises to hold her in his arms and they're both smiling as they share a kiss.

When the four of them arrive back at the house around ten o'clock at night, they're welcomed into a celebratory little party with the rest of his family. "They all knew this was happening tonight?" Jade asks her new fiancé, surprised that she hadn't caught on to his plan earlier.

"They've been waiting for this for years," Beck chuckles, kissing her temple. "No one was going to spoil it." As they make their way further into the house, they see that his aunts and mother have made eggnog for everyone to drink in celebration. Sadie Oliver is the first to embrace her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"That ring," she says, holding Jade's hand in her own, "is perfect on you." She wipes a falling tear from her eye quickly and smiles at the young couple. "I am so, so happy for the two of you."

Beck's father hugs both of them, as well, before wrapping an arm around his wife. "Jade, you've been a part of our family for a long, long time," Warren declares with the smile that his son had inherited. "This is just a little more official."

.

"Can I look at it again?"

"Sure," Jade says with a laugh, setting down the knife she'd been using to chop corn. She sticks her left hand out towards Sierra, who lets in a tiny gasp—despite the fact that she's seen her grandmother's ring at least a dozen other times.

"It's _sooooo_ shiny," the eleven-year-old muses. "It looks so pretty with your other rings."

"I have to say, it's my new favorite one," Jade says with a grin. "How's the stirring going? It looks like you're doing a good job!"

"It's kind of hard," Sierra sighs as she picks up her spoon. She's standing on a stool to be almost eye-level to Jade so that she can reach the counter. "I keep wanting to eat them. Mashed potatoes are my favorite Thanksgiving food."

"Hey," Millie says from where she's grilling vegetables, "does anybody know when the boys said they'd be back?"

"Beck said they'd only be gone an hour," Sadie answers. Her son had offered to take Henry, Knox, and Jackson for a hike through some of the known trails in the woods. After promising the mothers (and Jade) that he would be careful and take good care of his younger cousins, they'd bundled up and headed out into the snow.

"They should be back within thirty minutes," Jade adds, glancing at the clock in remembrance of when Beck had told her the time he planned to return. As the group of girls—consisting of Alexandra, Sadie, Alex, Millie, Jade, Georgia, Sierra, and Brittany—continue cooking, they can't help but make conversation about the newly impending wedding. Although the idea of planning the event itself makes Jade nervous, she knows Beck's family means well in all of their excitement.

The chatter goes on for about another half hour, distracting everyone from realizing that the boys should be back by now. Everyone, that is, except for Jade. She knows that, due to the lack of cell reception, Beck hadn't taken his phone—which only worries her more. By the time nearly an hour and a half has passed, the uncles are prepared to go looking for them and Jade's stomach is in a thousand knots.

Alex is prepared to send the men out the door when Beck finally arrives back through the side door, his younger cousins trailing behind him.

"Where have you been?" Jade immediately demands from where she stands at the bar. "You said you'd be back over thirty minutes ago!"

"Aren't you going to at least say hi and kiss me before I'm in trouble?"

"Yes, come here," Jade says quickly, motioning her hands for him to come to her. The next second, he's stepping towards her so that she can cup his cheeks in her palms. She kisses him briefly and continues holding his face even after they part. "You scared me half to death; where were you?"

"I'm sorry," he sighs, smiling at his fiancé. "We got a little curious and decided to explore."

"Did the boys have fun?" She asks, her voice softening.

"A blast." He leans down for another kiss, and then pulls her into a strong hug. "I'm sorry I made you worried," he whispers.

As Alexandra passes by the couple, she pats her grandson on the back. "Way to make us think you'd all gotten eaten by bears," she teases, earning a smile from both him and Jade.

Within two hours, the entire family is seated around the table built by Peter Oliver to enjoy their Thanksgiving meal. As they alternate between talking and eating, the table bustles with happy and comfortable conversation. Beck is digging into his slice of turkey when he sees Jackson and Georgia, on the other side of the table, laughing at something together. It doesn't take a lot for him to recall himself and Jade at that age; despite the fact that it'd been almost ten years ago, it feels like yesterday.

He thinks about the fact that, somehow, without them really even noticing, he and Jade had gone from two love-struck, clueless thirteen-year-olds to an engaged pair of college seniors. Nine years ago he'd given her a washer ring to hang around her neck, and last night he'd given her his grandmother's engagement ring to wear on her finger. He grins at the thought, and it isn't until the girl he's thinking about nudges his knee that he's suddenly pulled out of his own head.

She gives him an inquisitive look, but he just smiles and pecks her lips lightly. "I love you, babe. Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

FAMILY TREE

Peter and Alexandra Oliver

- Warren and Sadie (Beck [22])

- Alexandra "Alex" and Chase (Henry [18], Knox, [15], Sierra [11])

- Millie and Paul (Jackson [14], Brittany [9])

**Please share your thoughts! x**


End file.
